Hidden Powers
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Have you ever noticed that on the Planet of the Kai's there are moons? What if Gohan's tail grew back while Old Kai was dancing? You have to read and found out!


I had this idea and I have time to kill. This is a one chapter thing and I'll get back to Low Man's Lyrics don't worry! Just needed a break and needed something new.  
  
Disclaimer: Gohan turns into an ape on the Planet of the Kai's! Do not own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan was standing there for two hours waiting for his hidden powers to be awoken once more. His father, Goku, was too busy eating to even see Gohan making faces at him. Old Kai noticed and Gohan immediately stopped making faces. Instead Gohan looked up at the sky and noticed all of the moons. The moons were full but yet also vivid in some places.  
  
" No starring up at the sky," Old Kai said dancing. " You must concentrate or else we will have to start all over."  
  
" Yes sir," Gohan said standing up straight. " I'm sorry sir. I'll concentrate harder sir!" Gohan was too busy concentrating that he didn't even feel something slip through his lower back.  
  
" Will this really work," Goku asked stuffing a rice ball in his mouth. " I mean, if dancing awoken up hidden powers then Gohan's powers would have already been awaken. He used to dance in his room when he was a baby."  
  
" My ancestor knows what he is doing," Supreme Kai said. " Didn't you feel that little boost in Gohan's energy not too long ago?"  
  
" Actually I did," Goku said watching his son stand there. " Maybe you're right. That Old Kai is related to you."  
  
" We must trust in our elders," Kabito said. " Elder Kai is brave and his wisdom is always wise."  
  
" I hope you're right Kabito. Gohan doesn't look like he's having so much fun just standing there. Is there anymore food left? I'm hungry."  
  
Another hour had past and Gohan was bored. He had to concentrate but standing there wasn't doing a thing. His father took another nap and Supreme Kai was talking to Kabito. Gohan looked up at the sky again and saw the full moons once again.  
  
' Too bad our moon was destroyed,' Gohan thought. ' I remember when I first saw the moon. I was training with Piccolo and-'  
  
" No thinking," Old Kai said. " You are not concentrating Gohan and stop looking at the sky!" Gohan just stood there starring and Old Kai stopped dancing. " Listen here sonny, if you want your hidden powers to awaken then you must stop daydreaming and concentrate at the battle at hand! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Gohan one eye twitched as his eyes began to turn brown. His body was slowly expanding as his canine teeth became sharper. He growled as a snout began to form and his eyes now turning red. His body was expanding and he was now nine feet tall and most of his clothing in shards.  
  
" Achoo! Man those butterflies never let you sleep," Goku said wiping away the sleep from his eyes. " I wonder how Gohan is doing?"  
  
Goku looked at the transforming Gohan as he yawned.  
  
" He's just transforming," Goku said as he yawned. Goku's eyes popped up. " He's transforming!?"  
  
" Are Gohan's hidden powers awaken," Kabito asked.  
  
" N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o," Supreme Kai said as Gohan's clothes were torn off and was now a giant ape roaring.  
  
" Your hidden powers are very powerful," Old Kai said as he looked up at Gohan. Gohan roared and slammed his foot in front of Old Kai. He quickly jumped back and starred in shock as the out of control Gohan starred at Old Kai as if he was food. Old Kai ran over to Supreme Kai and Kabito and hid behind them. " Hidden powers go away hidden powers go away!"  
  
" Gohan," Goku hollered as Gohan began destroying everything in sight. " Great. He's going to destroy everything and he's more power than he was a kid. I have to get rid of his tail."  
  
As if on cue, Gohan turned to Goku and the others and roared once more. He began stomping his way towards them as everyone began to panic.  
  
" You just had to awaken his hidden powers Elder Kai," Kabito said as he ran for his life.  
  
" He's a saiyan," Supreme Kai said giving Old Kai a piggyback ride. " If a saiyan has a tail and looks at the full moon he transforms. Apparently Gohan's tail grew back and he looked at the moons."  
  
Gohan shot ki blasts from his mouth as everyone ran.  
  
" Distract him," Goku said looking behind him. " I'll go around and cut off his tail while you guys create a diversion. It's the only way to get him back to normal without destroying all of the moons."  
  
" How are we supposed to distract him," Kabito asked. " You want us to be live bait or something?"  
  
" Do that," Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead. " Just get him into one spot so I can cut that tail off with no problem."  
  
Goku disappeared and Kabito looked at Shin. They both looked at the Old Kai and nodded. Kabito grabbed Old Kai and threw him over to the other side.  
  
" Why you no good cowards," Old Kai yelled. Gohan noticed the flying Kai and stared to follow him. " Not me I'm all bones! Get those two over there! They have more meat and my bones will get stuck in your teeth! Go there go there! No don't come over here!"  
  
Gohan ignored the pleas and caught the Old Kai and starred at him with his big red eyes. Old Kai whined as he saw Gohan's sharp teeth grinning down at him.  
  
" Now Goku," Supreme Kai yelled. Goku had a Destro Disk in his hand and aimed it at Gohan's tail. Gohan looked behind him and jumped. The disked missed Gohan's tail and went towards Kabito and Supreme Kai instead. They ducked as the disk hit a mountain behind them.  
  
" You missed," Old Kai yelled as he waved his hands in the air.  
  
" Oops," Goku said scratching the back of his head. " I guess I did."  
  
Gohan turned around and noticed Goku floating there. He dropped Old Kai and went towards his new victim, his father.  
  
Goku quickly flew away as Gohan followed him.  
  
' I have to get him away from the others,' Goku thought as he flew farther. ' That way I can get his-'  
  
" Agrh!"  
  
Goku was knocked down with a swipe of Gohan's hand and crashed into a builder. Goku looked up and noticed that Gohan had a ki formed inside his mouth. Goku jumped out of the way as Gohan fired the blast. Goku quickly used the Instant Transmission and teleaported above Gohan's tail. He formed a Destro Disk again and aimed for Gohan's tail. Gohan was too slow to react and his tail was cut off.  
  
Goku panted as Gohan slowly began to de-transform and shrink in size until he was back to normal. Gohan stood there for a few seconds and then passed out.  
  
" Gohan," Goku yelled as he ran to his son's side. He landed by Gohan and picked him up. Gohan was fine. " Just exhausted from transforming."  
  
" That's a relief," Supreme Kai said. " This planet has seen better days."  
  
" I hope he doesn't do that again," Kabito said looking at the unconscious Gohan. " We could have been killed."  
  
" Hey Kabito," Goku said. " Can you make new clothes for Gohan? His shredded while he was transforming."  
  
Kabito nodded and put out his hand. He held his hand up and shot a small little blast to Gohan and clothes began to cover his nude body. (Drools).  
  
" There," Kabito said putting his hands behind his back. " We should let him rest a bit and then let him continue with the training."  
  
" Speaking of training," Supreme said looking around. " Where is my ancestor?"  
  
" Right here you stupid Kai," Old Kai said covered with dirt. " How dare you throw like that! I can't believe you treat your elders like some toy! You better be ashamed of yourselves letting an old man like me be thrown into my death!"  
  
" You are the hero Old Kai," Goku said as he carried Gohan on his back. " You did distract Gohan and it did give me time to cut off his tail."  
  
" I am the hero aren't I," Old Kai said. " As yes! I may be old but I do pack a wallop."  
  
****  
  
Gohan rested beside a tree while Goku and the others talked about the Oorzu Gohan. It was peaceful once more. Gohan slowly stirred as he heard voices around him. He opened his eyes and saw everyone talking.  
  
" How did I get here," Gohan asked out loud. " Did I pass out or something? Maybe I should ask my dad."  
  
Gohan got up and walked over to the three. Goku noticed his presence and smiled as Gohan sat down next to them.  
  
" Morning," Goku said. " How did you sleep?"  
  
" Fine I guess," Gohan said scratching the back of his head. " I don't remember falling asleep and why is everything destroyed?"  
  
" That was me," Goku said.  
  
" Oh.then why was I asleep?"  
  
" You passed out," Supreme Kai said. " You've been out for about an hour and a half."  
  
" Okay then," Gohan said getting up. " Can we continue our training now? I really want to get back on Earth and help everyone."  
  
" Of course," Old Kai said getting up. " Just go over there and we will continue where we left off."  
  
Gohan nodded and stood in the spot where he was before. Old Kai began to dance around again and Gohan sighed. He looked up at the moons again and Goku flew in his face.  
  
" Don't look," he yelled. " Just don't look up at the sky anymore!"  
  
Gohan was confused and looked at everyone else. He noticed that Old Kai wasn't dancing anymore and was hiding behind a tree with Kabito and Supreme Kai.  
  
" O....kay," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
There done! REVIEW! 


End file.
